villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dale Cooper (doppelganger)
The doppelganger of Agent Dale Cooper, also known as Mr. C, is a main antagonist in Twin Peaks, appearing as the main villain during the 2017 revival. He is a Black Lodge entity created by Killer BOB, who used the doppelganger to escape the lodge and go on the run for the next 25-years. He is the father of Richard Horne. He is portrayed by Kyle MacLachlan, who also plays Dale Cooper and Dougie Jones in Twin Peaks. Biography ''Twin Peaks'' The doppelganger was created in the Black Lodge when Killer BOB took Windom Earle's soul. The doppelganger emerged from behind the red curtains, and began to laugh manically along with BOB. The doppelganger began to pursue Dale Cooper through the hallways of the lodge, and stopped him from escaping. The doppelganger escaped in Dale Cooper's place into the real world, and was brought back to the hotel by Cooper's unsuspecting friends. When the doppelganger woke up, he asked how Annie (Cooper's girlfriend) was, and excused himself to the bathroom to brush his teeth. In the bathroom, he squeezed the toothpaste into the sink, looked in the mirror and smashed his head into it. This alarmed Sheriff Truman and Doctor Hayward, who knocked on the door to check if "Dale" was alright. The doppelganger looked into the mirror, with the reflection of BOB looking back. He turned his head to the door and began to ask "How's Annie" repeatedly, and burst into maniacal laughter. After Twin Peaks The doppelganger was taken to hospital for his head injury. There he raped a comotose Audrey Horne. After this, he left the town of Twin Peaks and cut off contact with the FBI, who were unaware of what happened to Dale Cooper. A couple or so years later, he visited Diane - the former secretary of Dale Cooper, and began to question her about the FBI. She knew there was something wrong with Cooper, and the doppelganger sensed her fear and proceeded to rape her. He took Diane to the gas station and created a duplicate of her which assumed the real Diane's identity. The doppelganger was destined to return to the lodge 25 years following his escape. Along with BOB, he created a second doppelganger of Dale Cooper called Dougie Jones, in the hope that he will be instead taken back to the lodge in the doppelganger's place. In the next 25 years, the doppelganger began running his own crime syndicate, and was feared by both his allies and enemies for his ruthlessness and cold demeanor. ''Twin Peaks'' (2017 revival) 25 years following his escape from the lodge, the doppelganger attempted to make contact with former agent Phillip Jeffries. "Jeffries" stated that the doppelganger will be returned to the lodge soon, and that Jeffries will once again be with BOB. This bothered the doppelganger, who wondered if it was really Jeffries on the line. Whilst driving, the doppelganger felt sickness as he was due to be returned to the lodge. Pulling over to the side of the road, he held in his vomit whilst watching the clock, which began to emit electric sounds. After Dougie Jones was taken to the lodge instead, the doppelganger began to vomit a yellow substance, before then passing out. The unconscious doppelganger was discovered by police, with one of them becoming seriously ill after being exposed to the sick. The doppelganger was recovered and taken to prison after officers found a machine gun and a leg of a dog in his trunk. Dale Cooper's former FBI employees Gordon Cole and Albert were informed on "Cooper's" imprisonment. Gallery Mr C Twin Peaks 2017.png Twinpeaksepisode18-1.jpg|The doppelganger burns in the lodge following BOB's death Trivia *His personality has changed in the twenty-five years between the original series and revival. At the end of the original series, he was shown to be maniacal and over the top and prone to bursts of laughter, whereas in the revival his demeanor is a lot more calm and he speaks in a robotic tone of voice. *Along with Killer BOB and Richard Horne, the doppelganger is one of the most evil villains in Twin Peaks. Category:Evil Creation Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Twin/Clone Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Serial Killers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Parents Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Homicidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mature Category:Male Category:Successful